The Years of Once Upon a Dream
by lara-xo
Summary: Over all these years, and the love I had for you. You still had to go out and love him. contestshipping,CS,DrewMay, minor advanceshipping,AS,AshMay


**

* * *

**

The Years of Once Upon a Dream-  
_Lara

* * *

_

**A/N: I Know, an update from me already? Aha.  
****This is my first try at a major CS. Add a little dash of advance shipping (my favourite), and we have ourselves a story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_5 years._ That is how old we were when we got married. We were best friends, in "love" with each other. Our teacher proclaimed us underneath the old oak tree in our schoolyard. We promised to be together forever. Best friends until the end. We held hands while we ran around chasing other classmates. Our parents even were best friends, planning our grown-up wedding day. Oh, the life I used to have.

No one understood how we were so close. A boy and a girl at our age was a highly unlikely pair. In out kindergarten class, everyone made fun of us for being so attached to each other. Saying that we were too much like their parents. However, we did not care. We still played together. Dolls, trucks, and in the sandbox. We took turns with games we both wanted, and we never actually fought. We definitely had those little fights where we hugged each other in the end.

* * *

_10 Years_. That is when we first had a dance at our school. I remember you were quite the look-see. Red top and a pair of casual jeans. Yes, I know what you wore that day. You and that kid, Danny. The first two to slow dance, and I remember you had a crush on that boy. Ah, I looked up to you, and you're bravery. I admired you.

Of course, you and I danced together. It was not a surprise to anyone. We were best friends for that matter; it was not awkward even one bit.

The teachers at our school thought we liked each other, romantically. Of course, we loved each other. Not in that way though, so we quickly denied the fact.

_

* * *

12 Years_. Oh, the times of puberty. First dates, first kisses, and first years of junior high. This was the time that could make or break your status at school for the rest of your life. But no, you did not care what anybody though. You stood up for yourself with all the backstabbing girlfriends, people who were jerks, and of course me. 

This is the hardest part of our friendship. Our first real fight. I agreed to go out with one of your worst enemies, Tracy McKee. You told me she would hurt me, I did not believe you. It was a heated discussion. We did not talk for about 2 weeks. That is how long I went out with Tracey for. Turns out she was using me for my pool, and when I found that out, I was furious.

I went back to you, and apologized for the whole thing. I said I should not have doubted you, and that I just needed to find out for myself. You gladly accepted, we went through a rough patch, and we definitely got out of it.

You were right.

_

* * *

15 years_. Tenth grade and second year of high school. The year I found out, I was deeply in love with you. Nevertheless, it was also the year you met "The boy of your dreams", "Sweep you off your feet", Ash Ketchum. 

Being the new kid, you only hung out with him to show him the ropes of the school; well that is at least what I thought. Friends to lust. He asked you out, and you greatly obliged.

My jealously panned. You were the school's power couple with me left out on the sidelines. You started to ignore me, spending all your time with your new boyfriend. I was upset, no doubt about it. Sure, we talked on the phone once a week, and hung out once and a while. It was never the same.

_

* * *

18 years_. Ah, graduation from hell. Isn't that great? For me, it was not/ 3 years to endure you making kiss-y faces at Ketchum. That infuriated me. We barely spoke. Casual talks by one another's lockers turned to friendly "hellos" in the hall. It breaks my heart to make the connection. Best friends to friends to complete strangers practically. 

You made valedictorian. You made the best speech anyone told think of, I think. You talked about me as if we were back in Middle school, always laughing at the snide remarks you made. The last part though, it saddened me.

You announced you were engaged to be married to Ash, going to the same university. Making it work.

_

* * *

22 Years_, Fresh out of college, and that is when you came crying back to me. Your husband of 3 years just died. Car crash. Drunk driver. Killed instantly. 

Although I was mad at you, why did I come and be your hero in a time of need? Of course, I still loved you. We never even breathed a "hey" to each other since 4 years ago.

I dated some girls during my college spout. Seemingly enough, they all had brunette coloured hair, throw in a couple blondes and were set, but none of them ever compared to you.

We went to the funeral together. You cried and once you started, you did not stop. Through your sobs, you made your speech talking about Ash. The gravestone, which was designed by you, was beautiful. It stated:

_Ash Ketchum  
__Born January 7th, Deceased February 28th.  
__Loving Husband, Son, and Father._

You were pregnant. 3 months actually, and you did not even utter one word to me until now. I was crazily angry with you. But, I could not help but care.

It was second nature to me.

* * *

27 years. Tuesday, June 29th, 2013. You finally become my blushing bride. The dream of mine for years, just as our parents all those years ago. There was not much of a story other than this.

You needed a shoulder to lean on, I was there. You wanted someone to care, and I was there. One drunken night, and crazy sex filled night later, the rest was history. I wanted you. Needed you. Had to have you. I purposed, and automatically regretted my decision to do so. You said yes.

Now, we have two children. One of those, which is not mine. He has Ash's personality, and looks. It haunts me. You thought of Ash whenever you looked at your child. I just looked on in hopes of one day you would actually love me. Not marry me out of pity for yourself.

You visit Ash's grave every week. I once went after work to visit my mom's grave, and saw you there. Crying, of course. I went the next week, at the same time to see if you were there. You were. You made it a weekly routine.

Our second was a girl, and it was conceived that night, the day before I asked you to marry me. She looked like you. It makes me laugh whenever I seen you together, I think "look-a-like". I love both of my kids very much.

Yet, I still do love you. Us as a married couple, 15 years ago? Would not doubt it. 10 years? I had no hope. A lot can happen in so little time. I watched you, and sighed all the time. I have a nickname given by you. However, you do not even know you gave me it.

Yes, you guessed it. My nickname is Ash.

* * *

**Woot! This is...a little different from what I usually write and I hope you like it.  
****REVIEWS:3  
****-Lara.**


End file.
